dancer in the dark
by Ai'Feather
Summary: [songfic sur Harry et Draco] Draco vous racontes comment a commencé la plus belle histoire de sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

_**POV: Draco puis Harry**_

_**les personnages ne sont pas à moi... **_

_**titre et groupe : dancer in the dark de The Rasmus**_

_**bon lecture a tous : )  
**_

POV : Draco

Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy mais je crois que vous me connaissez, je vais vous raconter comment à débuter l'histoire la plus merveilleuse de ma vie…

C'était un jour après la guerre. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Je faisais le point sur ce que je suis. Voici mon histoire :

La guerre m'a changé. Oh ! oui, Elle ma changé mais elle a aussi changé ma vision du monde et m'a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Maintenant le temps laisse place aux regrets et à la douleur.

Durant cette guerre j'ai perdu mes parents, ils ne laissent pas un grand vide de toute façon, loin de là… on ne peut pas dire qu'entre deux _Doloris _j'ai reçu beaucoup d'affection. J'ai perdu mes « amis » aussi, le seul qui me manque vraiment c'est Blaise, mais il n'a pas voulut changer de camp et je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui…

Et pendant cette guerre mon masque c'est brisé et j'ai laissé tomber mes barrières. Je ne suis plus ce petit con arrogant qui se laissait bourrer la crâne, de connerie comme l'histoire de _sang pure _ou _sang de bourbe, _par l'homme qui lui servait de géniteur. Bien que la guerre soit finie j'ai encore cette colère en moi et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

J'en étais à ces constatations quand l'hibou d'Hermione se posa devant mon assiette pour m'apporter une lettre. Ce n'est pas une lettre de menace je vous rassure ! Non depuis la fin de la guerre je me suis lié d'amitié avec elle et les deux joyeux lurons et ils ne sont pas si stupide que je ne l'aurais cru, surtout un… Cette guerre m'a changé bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé !

Au fil de ma lecture je sentis la grimace qui me sert de sourire se figer et disparaître. En lisant sa lettre j'ai d'abord était surpris, puis triste et j'ai eu un peu (vraiment qu'un tout petit peu) eu peur pour ce qu'elle me demandait. Sacrée Hermione elle m'étonnera toujours, elle avait découvert ce que je me cachais a moi-même…

_Draco, _

_Lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît…_

**Fate lies ahead  
Like the sun will rise**

Ne reste pas dans le passé Draco, tu es hanté par tes fantômes, je sais… mais laisse toi guider par la lumière du soleil…

**  
****The light has been gone far too long  
From your eyes**

Tu m'as dit « Je n'ai jamais vraiment était heureux…» car tu es rester dans l'ombre trop longtemps ! Mais maintenant tu pourrais être heureux…

**  
****But you never changed, never played your part**

Tu ne joues pas le bon rôle, deviens celui qui est au fond de toi, vis ta vraie vie…

**  
****And you have erased all the fear from your heart  
And tried to forget  
**

Tu as essayer je sais et tu ne peux pas, ton passé te rattrape et tu effaces la seul lumière qui pourrait de guider a travers l'obscurité.

**  
****The light in your eyes keeps fading out**

**The night's falling deeper in the heart**

Draco sais-tu que tu te tue a petit feu… ravive la flamme, ne la laisse pas s'éteindre, laisse-la te brûler. Ne plonge pas ton cœur dans les profondeurs de la nuit…

**  
****Hiding the truth and crashing down  
My baby's a dancer in the dark**

Ne te cache plus la vérité, ça te brise. Je te regarde et lui aussi… mon bébé, mon ti' Harry à lui aussi perdu ses repères, depuis longtemps…tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider…

**You've seen it all  
You don't mind going blind**

Tu les as vu toutes ces choses et tu ne peux pas les oublier. On les a vu et ça nous fait mal, mais lui les a vécu et ça le fait dépérir !

**  
****You've seen it all  
All the wonders of life**

Tu n'en a pas vraiment vu n'est-ce pas ? Et tu t'interdis de les voir pourquoi ? Ne te protége

plus Draco …

**Run to your boy, don't conceal your scars**

Et maintenant cour vers lui, laisse te voir tel que tu es, laisse le te trouver…

**  
****Run to your boy; let him feel your love**

Cour vers lui, donne lui un signe laisse, laisse-le lire en toi, laisse lui sentir ton amour…

**  
****Before it's too late**

Avant qu'il soit trop tard !

**The light in your eyes keeps fading out  
The night's falling deeper the heart**

Draco sais-tu que tu meurt à petit feu… ravive la flamme, ne la laisse pas s'éteindre, laisse-la te brûler. Ne plonge pas ton cœur dans les profondeurs de la nuit…

**  
****Hiding the truth and crashing down  
My baby's a dancer in the dark**

Ne te cache plus la vérité, ça te brise. Je te regarde et lui aussi… mon bébé, mon ti' Harry à lui aussi perdu ses repères, depuis longtemps…tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider… ne cache plus tes sentiments pour lui !

**Your sight is dying but you keep on trying to save your boy**

Tu te laisses partir de jour en jour, mais je vois bien que tu essayes toujours de l'aider, que tu fais tout pour, mais il n'y a qu'une chose pour le sauver !

**  
****You keep on lying but your false illusions will be destroyed**

Arrête draco je t'en pris ! Crois-moi ! Il n'y a qu'une façon de vous sauver. Si tu continus tout ce pourquoi tu espère sera détruit, n'agis plus comme ça !

**  
****You heard it calling but you turned your face, never played your part**

Ne te détourne plus de lui, tu ne le protégeras pas ainsi, joue ton vrai rôle…aide-le il sombre tout comme toi, Draco !

**  
****You heard it singing but you danced away like a falling star**

Ton coeur saigne-t-il autant que le sien ? Alors affronte- toi, affronte-le !

_Voilà je crois que je t'ai tout dit, j'espère que tu as compris … Je ne voulais pas te le dire, que tu fasse le premier pas, mais vous vous détruisez chaque jour que Merlin fait. Le plus drôle c'est que vous vous détruisez pour quelque chose que vous voulez tous les deux ! Et ça me désole… suit mes conseil Draco, je me suis souvent trompée dit-moi ? _

_Mione'_

Je te souris moine', un vrai sourire, franc, naturel qui vient du cœur ! J'ai enfin compris, je l'aime à en crever, j'ai besoin de lui et lui de moi…

POV Harry :

Depuis qu'il a reçu cette lettre, il est passé par une multitude de sentiments. Après la fin de la guerre je pu lire en lui et ce qui j'y ai vu ma profondément touché. Il semblait d'abord surpris puis triste et enfin heureux et déterminer…enfin je crois. Il parle souvent avec Hermione et cette complicité qui les unit me fait mal. Ça me fait mal car il est le seul à combler le vide qui s'empare de moi jour après jour. J'ai appris à le connaître et c'est comme ça que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je n'aurais pas du car tous les jours cette amour grandit mais me détruit.

Je le vis se lever, le regard teinté d'appréhension et aussi de détermination. Il se dirigeait vers moi un timide sourire aux lèvres. Je me suis senti fondre. Il me prit le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite. Mon cœur se mit à espérer, à espérer que tu me dises ton amour loin du regard des autres…

Soudain on se stoppe au détour d'un couloir et je sens tes lèvres sur les mienne. Mon coeur explose dans ma poitrine, je me sens défaillir, incapable de faire un mouvement, mon corps refusé de bouger. Tu te détaches de moi et je vois dans ton regard une tristesse qui me fit l'effet d'un électrocuter et avant que tu ne partes je t'attrapes la nuque, plongea mon regard dans le tien et t'embrasse avec passion et désespoir. Je m'accroche a toi tandis que tu me sert la taille pour ne plus que je parte. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange jamais je ne partirais de tes bras.

Sur nos lèvres se mélange nos larmes de joie, nos larmes d'amour. Merci d'avoir fait le premier pas, merci de m'avoir sauver… je peux recommencer a vivre maintenant.

_**fin **_

_**ça vous a plu? la traduction se trouve dans le chapitre deux. Bisous a tous **_


	2. traduction

**TRADUCTION**

Le destin se trouve devant

Comme le soleil se lèvera

La lumière a était trop longtemps loin

De tes yeux

Mais tu n'a pas changé, n'a jamais joué ton rôle

Et tu as effacer toutes les craintes de ton cœur

Et essayé d'oublier

La lumière dans tes yeux commence à se faner,

Plonge ton cœur dans les profondeurs de la nuit

Cachant la vérité et brisant

Mon bébé est un danseur dans l'obscurité

Tu as vu tout ça

Tu ne penses pas devenir aveugle

Tu as vu tout ça

Toutes les merveilles de la vie

Cours vers ton homme, ne cacha pas tes cicatrices

Cours vers ton homme, laisse lui sentir ton amour

La lumière dans tes yeux commence à se faner,

Plonge ton cœur dans les profondeurs de la nuit

Cachant la vérité et brisant

Mon bébé est un danseur dans l'obscurité

Ta vision meurt mais tu continues d'essayer de le sauver

Tu continues de mentir mais tes fausses illusions seront détruites.

Tu l'entend appelé mais tu tourne le dos, n'a jamais joué ton rôle

Tu l'entend chanté mais tu danses loin comme une étoile filante…

La traduction est faites par mes soins désolé si elle parfois fausse ou incompréhensible… :)


End file.
